Titania Falls: Road Race
by Emma Iveli
Summary: It's once again time for the 24 Hour Endurance Road Race! With an entire new branch of Fairy Tail on Earth and so many new members it should prove interesting, who will get the sweet taste of defeat and who will endure the horrifying punishment game? Only one way to find out! Please R&R!


A/N: There was another family issue that shocked my system so I'm back into "I'm only updating stories I want to update" mode... So I wrote this this. And expect the Post Time Skip stuff soon.

Though if you're unfamiliar with this story... somehow (There's a TV Tropes page that now has a character page! Come on!) Here's a thing to get caught up, Titania Falls is a story where Erza pacified herself in the Tower of Heaven and instead dying or ending up in a coma she winds up in Gravity Falls and ends up becoming Dipper and Mabel's mother. After her divorce they parentally move to Gravity Falls. After a while the Tenrou Group arrives in Gravity Falls and it turns out time moved much faster on Earth (1 year equals 45 years on Earth). The Plot to Gravity Falls happens with Changes, Soos gets magic thanks to the time wish, Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, Grenda and Candy all join the Guild, more characters arrive on earth right before Weirdmageddeon. When Bill gets defeated there's an event that get dubbed "The Magicing" where 10 percent of the Population gain magic. Also a permanent bridge gets built which fixes the time problem. Also after Bill's defeat Gideon joins, Erza and Jellal get married and Erza gives birth to twins named Millianna (who everyone call Millie) and Simone. Melody joins and she and Soos get engaged. Bisca and Alzack get married and she's prevent, Sting, Rogue (who's still going by Ryos at this point), Lector and Forsch all join Fairy Tail, Pacifica becomes a Celestial Wizard and that's all I think is important to know about this story... Also it takes place mid-way though Chapter 75 (I am not kidding!)

If you already knew that enjoy! And if you didn't... please read Titania Falls from the start...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Gravity Falls, if I did then there would be an awesome ride at Disney Parks... for both of them!

Mabel: But she does own the OCs.

Titania Falls: Road Race

By Emma Iveli

Every year Fairy Tail would have a race that would last for 24 hours. Every Wizard would have to participate. Unless say they were on an S Class quest.

Although this was different. Thanks to the group at the S Class Trail was sent to another dimension, found out that one of their wizards lived there after being mistaken dead, settled down in that dimension (which ran faster), gained many new members, a recue team being sent after, the rescue team getting stranded, something happening that everyone involved refused to talk about it, that other dimension gaining magic, a percent bridge getting built… and many other members joining both the main guild and the Earth Branch…

Then again it really should' be said… after everyone know about all that… right?

Anyways everyone got read. However Jason (who much like the year before was giving commentary) had decided to give out issues of last year's punishment game to everyone was living on Earth or Edolas.

"Oh man… I didn't know Gray could pull off that look." Laughed Wendy.

"I'll have to remember this next time Gajeel is overly tough." Said Gideon.

"Natsu is so cute in this." Laughed Candy.

"I think Jet looks cuter." Said Grenda.

Lisanna just laughed at the magazine.

"I don't know if I can see Gajeel the same way again." Sighed Panther Lily.

"So you know about this?" Melody asked her fiancé.

"Oh yeah, Markarov told me a while back when he made a similar threat to Gildarts and Elfman too after they partially destroyed the men's dorm." Explained Soos.

"Oh so that's what he was talking about." Said Melody, "Should have remembered."

The four who had to endure last year's punishment game all watched them look at the magazines.

"None of us can't lose this year." Said Natsu.

The other three nodded.

Erza did look at it, but she had more important things to worry about.

Makarov made a special exception this year, Bisca would sit out due to her pregnancy. As having a prevent woman run for 24 Hours straight would defiantly not be a good thing for the baby.

So of course Erza put her in charge of infant twins, Millie and Simone.

"Okay you remember everything?" asked Erza.

"Of course, this isn't my first time baby sitting them." Said Bisca, "Plus I have Stan and Ford's help if I really need it. And Kinana volunteered to help."

Kinana is a young waitress at the guildhall who was somehow settling into Mirajane's roll at the main Guild Hall (as she choose to remain in Gravity Falls).

Then they both noticed that Stan was the one taking bets this year.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Bisca.

"This is Stan on his good behavior." Said Erza.

Nearby, Natsu was talking to Jellal who of course had to don with Mystogan disguise.

"Seriously, you could have done all sorts of things tot not race." Said Natsu.

"It's fine…" said Jellal, "It's better if I do."

Natsu blinked then realized if one of them somehow got last place he'd have to deal with an angry wife or an angry stepchild.

"Dipper is one of the favorites for last place." Said Natsu, "Not sure about Mabel…"

"I anything will happen to me and most of the guild wouldn't do anything that would get me arrested." Said Jellal.

""You got a point." Said Natsu.

Meanwhile Lucy and Lisanna (who had finished reading the magazine for now) were talking to Mirajane.

"You're running this yet?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah after all that happened this year, I figured it would be a good idea." Said Mirajane.

Both of them knew what she was referring to, everything involing Bill.

"Good point." Said Lisanna.

"Completely understand." Said Lucy.

"All right! Everyone to the starting line." Called out Makarov, "All Fairy Tail wizard must be magically strong, however their bodies must be psychically strong. Remember you must keep to the course, you can't drop out and you use any magic but flying."

"Seriously no flying?" asked Lector.

"Oh…" said Forsch.

"All right!" cheered Jason, "The course this will take you the base of Mount Hakobe where everyone needs to pick up a crystal ball."

"And of course remember as one back will play the Punishment game." Laughed Markarov with an evil laugh.

Of course everyone was already plan on targeting certain people. Namely some of the newer members, but that were already said elsewhere.

"All right! I won't lose this year." Said Jet.

"On your mark, get set, race!" called out Jason.

And so Jet raced forward, tossing everyone else at the starting line flying.

"Why was I standing next to Jet!" yelled a random member.

"Every year!" yelled another member.

"My cabbages!" yelled another member.

"Damn it! I was going to yell that out." Said yet another member.

Fairy Tail had been infected earth TV and the memes associated with them.

Everyone else began to recover and started running.

Dipper and Mabel were among the first to recover.

"Now am I going to play that punishment game." Said Mabel.

"I do this." Thought Dipper.

Natsu also recovered and fire as a rocket booster.

"Not doing the punishment game again!" yelled Natsu.

Once outside of town, the magic was being used.

Towards the back of the pack, Soos was already getting tied.

"You okay." Said Melody.

"I'm fine, just need to take a breath." Said Soos.

"Can't you just created something to take you most of the way?" asked Melody.

"Oh right." Said Soos.

Soon enoguh Soos and Melody was riding a giant wooden robot, which ran over several other member.

"Holy Crap!" yelled one of them.

A giant robot! Really?" asked another.

Meanwhile with Candy and Grenda.

Someone shot something at them.

"Okay you ready Candy?" asked Grenda.

Candy nodded.

And so they fussed together into the being known at Grendy!

Well actually Candy just hopped onto Grenda's shoulders.

"Fusion is just a weak tactic to make weak wizards stronger!" said the one that shot that them.

"What?" asked Grenda and Candy at the same time.

"I don't know… I just felt like saying that for some reason…" said the ne who shot at them.

Grenda realized she could use the confusion and run off.

Mabel was running when she realized something she could do.

"Requip!" she called out.

She requiped her human sized hamster ball and this helped a lot.

As her speed in her increased she ended up catching up to Ryos and Forsch.

Mabel began to hum the Indiana Jones theme as she chased them. Ryos managed to pick up Forsch.

"This isn't funny Mabel!" yelled Ryos.

"You can you always just out of her path." Said Droy running past them.

Ryos blinked and got out of Mabel's path however Mabel followed him.

"Hey! I'm not getting last place!" yelled Mabel, "If I have to run someone over! I'm going to run them over!"

Ryos sighed when she said that.

He hadn't known her that long, but he knew one thing: She was persistent.

Elsewhere on the course there was a small pack consisting of Wendy, Lisanna, Max and Sting.

Sting was in the lead when suddenly a Jutsu Shiki trap was set trapping all four of them.

"Great…" said Max who had fallen in the same trap the year before.

"Dipper or Freed?" asked Lisanna.

"Probably Freed, Dipper didn't think it was a good idea since it takes time to write it." Said Wendy.

"You are correct." Said Freed appearing.

"Please tell me it's not the same trick from last year." Said Max.

"Oh that's' right you did get caught up in my trap last year." Said Freed.

That was when a pile of workbooks appeared.

The three who weren't in the race the year before all stared at the books.

"What are these?" asked Sting.

"You have to read though those and answer each one correctly." Said Freed, "If you ant to blame someone, blame the one who was leading."

They all looked at Sting whose eye was twitching.

Freed knew that Sting wasn't doing good in school and felt a little bad for the young dragon slayer.

"If you wan t to get out faster you can work together." Said Freed, "It's all up to you…"

Freed teleported away (as that wasn't against the rules) leaving them be.

"Need help?" asked Lisanna.

"I can do this on my own!" yelled Sting.

HE stared at the book in front of him.

"This is going to take a while isn't it?" asked Max.

"Yeah…" sighed Wendy.

Elsewhere Pacifica was running on her own when she stopped to cat her breath.

"There's no way I can do this." Said Pacifica.

That was when she remember, that any magic as long as it wasn't flying was okay.

"That's right!" said Pacifica, "Open! Gate of the Pony! Kitalpha!"

With that the pony spirit appeared.

"What you want?" asked Kitalpha.

"I need you carry me for as long as possible as part of this race." Said Pacifica.

"Hop on." Said Kitalpha.

Pacifica jumped onto the lavender pony's back who started to run such a fast pace and Pacifica wasn't sure if she could hold on.

Meanwhile Dipper had used Solid Script Hole on several parts of the track hoping that someone would in.

That was when he was saw something coming up ahead and he dodge, it was Kitalpha with Pacifica.

Dipper shrugged realizing he had enoguh hole and continued on the path.

Meanwhile Jellal and Erza ran together.

"Isn't it strange that no one has tired to use their magic on us?" asked Jellal.

"No I think it's fine." Said Erza.

Jellal noticed that everyone seemed to avoid them.

"See…" said Erza.

"You have a point." Sighed Jellal.

At the Guild Hall, Jason was giving the play by play.

"All right things are really heating up on the course! With me is one of the builders of the bridge between worlds Stanford Pines." Said Jason.

"Hello there…" said Ford.

"So tell me, what sort of insight od you have for this race?" asked Jason.

"Honestly I'm no magic excerpt." Said Ford.

Jason didn't know how to react.

That was when they were picking up something from the base of Mount Hakobe.

"Oh it looks like Jet is at the base of Mount Hakobe." Said Jason, "Hopefully he learned his lesson from last year!"

"Didn't he take a nap and Happy won?" asked Ford.

"That was what happened last year?" asked Jason.

"I take it there's no variation on the Tortoise and the Hare?" asked Ford.

"What's that story?" asked Jason confused.

Ford just started Jason.

"How is you celebrate Christmas yet not have some sort of variation on the Tortoise and the Hare?" asked Ford.

"Now's not the time for this Ford!" called out Stan who was playing with Simone over in a corner.

Ford sighed…

Back on the racetrack with Pacifica and Kitalpha.

Kitalpha finally stopped.

"Sorry Paz but times up." Said Kitalpha.

"Oh… okay…" said Pacifica getting off him.

"Later!" said Kitalpha.

Pacifica sat there.

That was when Marvelous and Carla shoed up.

"What happened?" asked Marvelous.

"I'm never going full speed again." Said Pacifica.

"Well you better get up, we don't know what Master has in mind." Said Carla.

Pacifica remembering hearing about the punishment Dipper and Mabel had after they started that forest fire got up.

Mean while Lector was running on his own.

That was when he was joined by Sting.

"Wait! You were behind me?" asked Lector.

"I don't' want to talk about it." Said Sting with his eye twitching.

With Natsu his flame ran out, thankfully he learned his lesson from last year, he looked around for some wood.

He put a bunch of twigs together and set them on fire with a matchbook he brought along with him.

He let the fire gets pretty big before eating all of it.

"This should hold me passed the finish line." Said Natsu.

He once again shot off with his fire as a booster. HE quickly made it to the base to get his Crystal Ball.

While Natsu was the second to get there, other members of the Guild arrived to their Crystal Balls as well.

:Looks like the race is starting it's second part!" said Jason from the Guild Hall.

With Jet he was still in the lead. That was when suddenly he fell into a "Hole" Shaped hole.

"Ow…" he muttered having not expected that.

It took a bit but he managed to climb out of it.

"All right! I'm still ahead." Said Jet.

He ran off… that was when he ran into another trap. This time Freed's.

Meanwhile Freed was grabbing the crystal ball when he felt the trap being sprung.

"That's strange." Said Freed, "It's too soon for someone to be returning, must be either a straggler or a someone who accidently came upon the race course." Said Freed.

The second part of the race was never as existing as the first part, after all everyone had been running for around 12 hours at this point. So they all conserved Magic.

It took a few hours for Jet to do every single workbook.

"All right!" said Jet, "Hopefully I can get back to the finish line in time!"

Jet once again sped back.

However… he once again got caught in Freed's trap.

"You have to got to be kidding me!" yelled Jet.

When the workbooks appeared he stared at them.

They weren't the same ones as last time!

"Seriously!" he yelled out.

With Freed he once again got the feeling of someone being caught in the trap.

"Are you all right?" asked Mirajane running besides him.

"Someone just got caught up in one of my traps." Said Freed.

"Oh… okay." Said Mirajane, "I hope it's not someone who isn't part of the race."

"I think it is." Said Freed.

In the Guild Hall those helping Jason with commentary saw this.

"So cool!" yelled Jason, "If he doesn't' get out in time it will be an upset!"

"Yes!" cheered Stan.

"Seriously?" asked Bisca.

"Come on, almost everyone bet on Jet winning." Said Stan, "Why shouldn't I be celebrating?"

"Come on Stanley." Said Ford.

"Hey I don't see you trying to make some money." Said Stan.

"Remember it isn't over 'til it's over." Said Makarov, "We'll all just have opt wait and see what happens."

Not too long later Jet was still in the trap trying to figure out the newer when Natsu ran past him.

He briefly looked at Jet but then gave a huge grin.

"Great…" muttered Jet.

As he was having kind of a hard time it didn't' take too long for other racers to run past him.

"The answer you're looking for is kumquat!" yelled one of them.

"The answer was "Love"." Said another person.

"33 is the answer." Said yet another person.

"Will you stop it!" yelled Jet.

"No way!" yelled one of the person running by.

That was when Levy ran passed.

"Hey…" said Jet.

"Sorry." Said Levy.

Dipper ran by shortly after.

"Dipper…" said Jet.

"Sorry man…" said Dipper.

Evergreen ran by and saw his plight.

"So you got caught up in that trap?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Jet, "Twice."

Evergreen checked her pockets.

"I'm sorry… I guess I didn't bring one." Said Evergreen.

"Seriously?" asked Jet knowing what she was talking about.

"Good luck." Said Evergreen.

He looked at the book, "Huh… so the answer was kumquat" said Jet.

Back in the Guild Hall they saw that Natsu was making his way to Magnolia.

"All right! So the race is getting close finish! Let's take it outside." Said Jason.

Everyone who was giving the play by play agreed.

They made their way outside and made to the Fish line. Thankfully no one had arrived yet.

Natsu made his way into town. Thanks to eating enoguh fire, his "Rocket Booster" allowed him to go though town without loosing his fire.

Soon enoguh he crossed.

"Natsu is the winner of the 24 Hour Endurance Road Race!" cheered Jason, "SO COOL!"

Kinana (who was a young girl with short purple hair) gave Natsu the first place flag.

"Congratulations Natsu!" said Kinana.

"I wonder who will get 2 and 3 place this year!" said Jason.

On the racetrack, Jet finally finished the workbooks correctly and thusly was freed!

"Hopefully I won't get last place." Said Jet as he ran off hoping he wouldn't' get last.

Back in Magnolia, second and third place would go to some surprising.

Everyone was surprised when a wooden robot showed up. Soos and Melody got off the robot, and Melody let Soos finish before her since was his robot.

"Yes! Not in last place!" cheered Soos.

"So cool!" yelled Jason, "A very unexpected second and third place!"

"How much magic does it take to do that?" asked Stan.

"A lot." Said Makarov.

"Huh…" said Stan.

Soon enoguh others showed up very quickly with Elfman managing to get fourth with Dipper getting fifth.

Shortly after almost everyone crossed the finish line.

With Gideon crossing the finish line last among the crowd.

"Oh man! I'm the last one!" yelled Gideon.

"What's the deal with Gideon again that makes everyone hate him?" asked a random member.

"Long story." Said Warren.

"Don't worry Gideon, there's still one person who hasn't' made it across." Assured Makarov.

"Is it wrong I was hoping he would have to play the punishment game?" asked Natsu to no one in particular.

"Considering what he did, it's understandable if you don't like him." said Lucy.

As they waited for the last person of course there was conversations.

"So wait you beat me! Oh man!" complained Mabel.

"So you got fifth." Said Erza making a certain face like she wanted to say something.

"Yeah I remember reading when in a marathon it's best to wait until you're near the finish line." Said Dipper.

Erza really looked like she wanted to say something an kept it in.

"Is mom all right?" asked Mabel.

"She's fine, don't worry." Said Jellal.

That was when they all saw the tell tale sign of Jet.

"Looks like Jet go last place again. Said Levy.

"Poor guy." Said Droy.

"Those workbooks are tough." Said Sting.

He made it passed the finish line.

"Congratulations." Said Makarov with an evil smile, "You got last place for the second year in a row…"

"What!" yelled Jet., "No way! You're joking."

"Afraid not." Laughed Makarov.

"Oh man… so what's the punishment game this year?" asked Jet.

Makarov took out a bottle. It was seemingly normal bottle but with a red liquid inside.

"You have to drink all of this bottle." Explained Makarov.

"All right…" he said nervously.

He drank the whole bottle.

Jason went over to talk to Jet as he drank the bottle.

When he finished the bottle his pupils were dilated.

Those who were part of a certain group recognized the look in his eye.

"Oh no…" said Levy, "Not that…"

"Seriously…" muttered Stan.

"Oh you have to be kidding." Said Happy.

"Huh… what are you talking about?" asked Natsu.

"What's wrong with what he just drank?" asked Gray.

"You two don't remember because you were out of it." Said Wendy.

"Wait what does that mean?" asked Natsu.

Then it hit both of them.

There could only be one thing in that bottle.

"Tell me Jet… how do you feel after drink that bottle?" asked Jason.

"I feel stoked!" yelled Jet who then went "WHOOO!"

And then he punched Jason in the face then ran off to who knows where.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sting.

"He drank Mabel Juice." Said Elfman who seemed to have a far off look in eyes.

"I don't want to know what happened… do I?" asked Sting.

"No you don't." answered Elfman.

"Oh so that's why you wanted the recipe the other day." Said Mabel.

"Wait he asked the recipe the other day and you weren't suspicious?" asked Dipper.

"Well I didn't follow the recipe exactly I did leave out a few things." Said Makarov.

Namely the glitter and plastic dinosaurs.

Marvelous was healing Jason's face.

"So… will Jet will be fine?" asked Jason.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Laughed Makarov.

Jet was found three days later in Hargeon, wearing short-shorts, a t-shirt that read "I hit 88 Miles and All I got was this Lousy T-Shirt" and no memories of what happened the last three days.

It was probably for the best…

Also Mabel Juice was official banned from all Guild Functions afterwards…

Also probably for the best.

The End!

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed and the next chapter of the main story should be out soon!


End file.
